


I Should've Known [Part 2]

by Minty_Pixie



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jung Eunji - Freeform, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Puppies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Pixie/pseuds/Minty_Pixie
Summary: Jongin had always heard people around him say that he was oblivious and dense. He liked to counter saying he was just keeping track with what was worth piquing his interest. But right at this second, he couldn't deny anymore that people might've actually been right all along.





	I Should've Known [Part 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on AFF back in April 2016.

Jongin got his countdown clock implanted in his wrist the day after his third birthday, as it is required by the Government. He saw his parents frowning face when it was activated, and little dashes blinked on the digital screen.

**  
\--d--h--m--s**

  
Growing up, he saw his father glancing at his wrist on a daily basis, then sighing. His mother would often bring him to see different doctors and have his clock checked. But every time she came out of the room after talking to the specialist alone, her face was distorted with a frown, shoulders slouched.

Jongin wasn’t exactly sure if she was upset or sad. He couldn’t understand why his parents looked so concerned about his clock. He had seen the same little dashes on both of their wrist for all his short life. He didn’t get why they seem to think something was wrong with his.

But he knew he was beyond happy to see their face illuminated by big smiles when his clock started blinking with numbers at the age of five.

That day, his father told him it meant he had a soulmate, a person waiting to meet him, somewhere in the world. And even if he was too young to understand and his biggest concern at the moment was to know if he really had to finish his plate of spinaches, he smiled back.

Later, his mom took back his plate and gave him chocolate mousse.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was seven the day he saw his mother cry for the first time. He was walking in the park, his tiny hand into her soft comforting one.

His clock had been acting weird for the past two years, since the day it started blinking numbers instead of dashes. The numbers seemed to randomly change every now and then and he was brought numerous times again into doctors’ offices to get it checked. His father kept repeating that, as long as it didn’t turn blank, he would be fine. Jongin believed him, even though he could see the worried glances his mom would send him sometimes.

On a Saturday morning, however, his clock had started blinking numbers that got his mom really excited. She allowed him to miss his private tutoring session and took him for a walk in the park instead. He didn’t understand why, but he hated math, and his private teacher was pretty boring, so he was more than happy to comply.

He remembers hearing his mom telling him today was a very important day. He silently agreed. He was in the park and not inside, solving complicated math problems. It _was_ indeed important.  
His mom might have been saying something else, but he got distracted by a little girl in a floral dress – it looked like sunflowers –, playing with a jumping rope a few meters ahead.  
He remembers also seeing a boy with big round eyes and really dark hair contrasting with his porcelain skin walking in her direction. But before he was able to notice anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his wrist that had him whimper and loose his breath. His mom crouched in front of him, a huge smile on her face and he vaguely wondered why she was looking so happy when he was obviously in pain.  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy stop walking, his eyes fixed on the little girl who had dropped her jumping rope. He can recall how the boy’s eyes widened and how the sudden soft smile on his face had brought a soothing feeling into his own clutching heart. All he wanted at that moment was to walk toward the boy until those dark orbs lock with his own eyes.

But then, he was forced to focus on his wrist again, when a second buzz of electricity ran through it. Instinctively, he looked up again at the boy. He didn’t know why but seeing him taking the little girl’s hand in his suddenly brought tears in his eyes.

And his mom starting to sob hysterically in front of him while gripping at his wrist somehow opened the doors for his tears to start rolling down his cheeks.

He looked down at his countdown clock.

**  
\--d--h--m--s**

  
He didn’t understand why the numbers were gone. But he remembers that even his mom long and tight embrace couldn’t erase the feeling of losing a part of himself he wasn’t even aware of before.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin grew up getting used with the sad looks his parents gave him all the time. He was twelve when one of his classmates made fun of his unmoving clock. His parents had already explained to him that their clocks staying blank meant that neither of them had soulmates and that it was part of the reason they got together. He hadn’t asked for more information about his own clock, knowing it made them sad to mention it. But Sehun wriggling his glowing wrist in front of him had pissed him off.

He decided to keep his mouth closed that night, when his parents asked him why the school had called and told them he had punched the lanky boy. He ended up being grounded and he accepted it with a mere nod. Erasing the teenager’s smirk with his fist had been satisfying enough anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin didn’t have many friends in schools. He learned that the less people were surrounding him, the easier it was to avoid remarks about his blank clock.  
He sometimes felt a slight buzzing sensation in his wrist, but his mom had stopped taking him to see doctors a few years ago. He tried not to think about it too much, but he couldn’t help but feeling envious when he watched couples walking down the hallways of his middle school.  
Like that boy with big eyes and plump lips and his dark-haired girlfriend.  
He didn’t know their names – wasn’t really interested about it – but he still felt oddly sad whenever his eyes landed on their intertwined hands.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin had always heard people around him say that he was oblivious and dense. He liked to counter saying he was just keeping track with what was worth piquing his interest. Mentally, that is. He never said it out loud. And this is probably why everybody had given up on trying to befriend him or help him opening up. He was better off alone anyway, right ?

And if he had to be honest, the hardest wasn't the loneliness. It was all the agitation and noises around.

He was seventeen when his parents got divorced and his mom left with another man. They didn’t really talk about it with him – probably because he was locking himself up in his room when he wasn’t at school –, but he more or less understood what was happening when he heard his mother apologizing to his father. When there is no soulmate bond between two people, nothing really holds them back. He was old enough to be asked to choose who he would stay with. The sadness on his father’s face made the choice pretty easy.

 

 

 

 

 

During the next years, Jongin dated a few people, boys and girls. It never really worked. He knew the only real common point they had was their matching blank clocks. People can't base a relationship on that only, right ?

His parents did. See how it turned out.

He still kept dating. It never got to the serious relationship status. But it kept him from feeling too lonely, even if he had never been one to have a lot of people around anyway.

He had gotten used to the slight buzzes he felt in his wrist every now and then. His clock stayed unblinking, no matter what, so he learned to not pay attention to it. It had always been malfunctioning, and he was tired of inefficient doctor's appointments. He found out that, if he rubbed the skin right under the device for a few seconds, the pain would go away.

Until one day.

He was in the middle of a late lunch date with Jiyeon when it happened. The girl raised her eyebrows when she saw him suddenly drop his chopsticks and jerk his hand toward his chest with a low hiss. And if his wild open eyes hadn't been busy staring at the numbers suddenly displayed on his clock, he would've probably seen the soft understanding smile that bloomed on her face before she stood up and left, kindly whispering a quiet " _Congratulations, Jongin_ ".

He didn't reply as she exited the restaurant. All his attention was on the countdown indicating a date almost exactly a year away. He kept watching the numbers glow lightly, holding his wrist with his other hand, as if the device was the most precious thing he had ever owned. And maybe it was. Because it was linking him to something he secretly never stopped wishing for.

His soulmate.

He lost one, long ago. But this time, he wouldn't allow life to play with him again like when he was younger.

Jongin knew he would fight for that person if he had to. The day he would finally hold their hand, he would make sure to never let go. He promised that to himself.

He never really liked summer, always feeling way too hot. But for once in his life, he couldn't wait for next year's warmest season to come.

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing changed much in Jongin's life during the following months. He still enjoyed his job at the bookstore. The little boutique was very cozy, selling old editions of famous literature classics as well as more modern novels. They even had a small area filled with couches and a coffee table where readers could relax and sip at some tea while escaping the world and getting lost between pages painting a new reality. He still found himself curled up in the comfy cushions quite often, with a mug filled with hot caramel flavored black tea, a rare edition of his favorite author's novel on his lap.

He liked those moments, when the store was about to close up for the night and was usually empty, save for him and the boutique's owner.  
Mrs. Lee was a really nice woman, in her late 60s. He knew her soulmate had died a few years back ; pictures of the two women could be found on the walls here and there. They opened the bookstore together, nearly 30 years before. He wished he could've met Mrs. Lee's wife. From what he heard, she seemed like a very kind and warm person. Mrs. Lee herself was a very motherly figure in Jongin's life.

He didn't see his mother a lot since she had moved out of the country with her new husband. She had sent him a picture of a baby – his half-sister – almost three years before, but he hadn't heard anything from her since that. The little girl, Minhee, would soon get her countdown clock implanted, he guessed. He didn't know her, but he hoped she would be luckier than him and have a device properly functioning, so she wouldn't have to experience the sadness on her parents' faces. His mom's morose expression was still ingrained in his mind.

And since Jongin's father had buried himself in his work office after the divorce, only coming home when his son was already asleep, and leaving the house before he woke up, back when he still was living in the family house, Mrs. Lee had quickly taken the parental figure role in the young man's life. It came to her naturally, even if she and her wife never had kids. She understood him easily, knowing when to let him alone and when to cheer him up with old cheesy songs – she would even perform some ridiculous dance moves if he was feeling particularly down before his clock started blinking numbers. She cooked for him quite often, always afraid he wouldn't be able to feed himself properly after he moved out to live alone. She even visited his apartment and randomly started cleaning the mess he always had around, no matter how many times he had embarrassedly tried to hold her arms and make her stop.

But despite their closeness, he still couldn't believe her the day she told him she would really like it if he could take over the bookstore once she'd be retiring in a few years. She had laughed at his incredulous face and patted his cheek, asking him to think about it before leaving to make herself some tea.

Later that day, as he closed the store front door, his eyes caught a wild-eyed young man entering the little café next door and he found himself staring at him through the big windows while the boy ordered and sit in a booth near the counter. He quickly glanced at his wrist when he felt the clock buzzing lightly, and released a relieved sight when he saw the numbers were still there. He might have become a little paranoiac about it, but who could blame him, really. After a few more seconds staring at the device, just to be sure, he nodded and headed home. Mrs. Lee announcement had obviously messed his brain up.

And that night, snuggled between his bed's pillows, Jongin stared at his wrist, watching the clock's seconds rhythmically going down, the blue glow delicately illuminating his face, he smiled. True happiness was only eight months away.

 

 

 

 

 

This had probably a lot to do with the blinking numbers slowly but surely decreasing on his wrist, but Jongin denied it when Sehun teased him about it, telling him the slight bounce in his steps made him look like a drunken bunny. The younger had been rewarded with a punch in the arm that made him laugh loudly. The incident back in 7th grade had been long forgotten, since Sehun's soulmate happened to be Jongin's only real friend.  
Eunji had somehow managed to turn the not-so-lanky-anymore boy into a tall softie who was head over heels for the girl, which induced a lot of teasing coming from Jongin. In retaliation, Sehun kept annoying the life out of the tanned man as often as he could – which basically meant as soon as Eunji was out of sight.

And it's because the older girl wasn't with them that day in the café that Jongin had to go through all the mocking – " _an early Christmas present_ " has said the younger. He was unconsciously rubbing the skin underneath his clock after feeling its little random buzz when Sehun nudged him before pointing at something behind Jongin.

" _Hey, weren't those two in middle school with us ?_ "

Jongin turned back to take a look and vaguely recognized the couple sitting two tables away. The girl's hair might have been longer back in their teen years, he thought, as she delicately patted the man's hand resting on the table, but her face was kind of familiar. Her wrist vas void of any clock, and only a light pinkish scar was visible on her skin. Jongin's eyes drifted toward the man's wrist, which was covered by a large leather bracelet. Probably to cover the matching scar meaning his soulmate and he had gotten their clocks removed, he guessed. When he looked up at the young man's face, he definitely could say he had seen him before. Round eyes looking down, straight nose, plump lips stretched into what looked like an artificial smile, long neck – he thought he could even see a few moles on its side. Dot dot dot dot dot, right above the collar of his black t-shirt, starting behind his shoulder and up to his ear.

He didn't know why the young man looked so sad, but he didn't have time to think further about it as he felt another light buzz in his wrist, right when Sehun called his name.  
When he looked back at his friend, he saw the boy smirking at him.

" _Stop staring, man_ " he scoffed. " _I know you're into cute looking guys but you have someone waiting for you._ " he added with a tilt of his chin toward Jongin's wrist. " _Plus, they were already together even since before middle school._ "

Jongin nodded, lowering his head to hide his blushing cheeks. Sehun was right. He liked cute guys. That was one of the main reasons he dated Jeongmin a few years ago. That, and their matching dashes-filled clocks.

" _I know, I know._ " he quickly replied, unconsciously looking at his still buzzing wrist, just to make sure the numbers were still lightly glowing. The seconds decreasing at a steady pace brought a smile to his face. Yes, Sehun was right. He had someone waiting for him. And he couldn't wait to meet them.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was taking long and fast steps in the cold main avenue downtown, holding a thick folder under his arm. His father had called him an hour ago, and asked him with panic in his voice if he could leave the bookstore for a while, go back home to grab some important papers his father had forgotten to take with him that morning and bring them at his office before his meeting began. Jongin made sure Mrs. Lee was okay with it before exiting the boutique and running through the March typical freezing wind, right to the nearest subway station.

Binder in hand, glancing at his watch to see if he had made it in time, he was only a few meters away from the building's automatic glass door when he violently bumped into someone. The folder flew up in the air and crashed on the concrete as a sharp string of electricity run through his wrist. He clutched at his arm and looked at the ground before sighing in relief when he saw that none of the papers had escaped the important file.

As he bent to grab it, he heard a faint " _Sorry_ " and the low velvety voice had Jongin's head jerk up to stare at its owner. All he saw was a slightly shorter man's back clad into a dark blue thick coat, already walking away in the opposite direction.

However, Jongin didn't miss what laid on the left side of his neck.

Dot dot dot dot dot.

His phone ringing in the back pocket of his jeans pulled him out of his reverie and he quickly answered his dad's call and resumed walking, assuring him he would be on his floor in a few minutes. And as the elevator went up, his left thumb mechanically rubbed his right wrist, frown wrinkling his forehead. The numbers were peacefully going down, but he could still feel a stinging leftover of pain running underneath his skin. It was probably nothing, he thought, shaking his head, and the elevator's doors opening finished distracting his mind. He was in a hurry.

 

 

 

 

 

If you asked her, Eunji would say her best friend actually had the heart of a five years old boy. And looking at Jongin as he cuddled the two puppies she had received a week prior in her pet store, everybody would agree.  
Jongin loved puppies. And puppies loved Jongin. That was a fact no one could deny.

What everyone would admit too, was how happier Jongin had grown to be during the entire past year. As each month ended, his smile was more and more present, and had become permanent when the warmer air of June had started floating around.

When she saw him enter the store half an hour earlier, he was beaming so hard she wondered if his cheeks didn't hurt. She had called him the night before to tell him about the two adorable puppy Labradors and he had excitingly promised to visit during his lunch break the following day. However, she knew the prospect of playing with cute dogs wasn't the reason behind his delighted smile.

She had seen him throwing more and more frequent looks at his wrist as the months had passed by. But since the beginning of the week, he seemed so impatient yet happier than ever, that she didn't quite know how to handle him. The quiet and lonely Jongin she had known for years had turned into a fidgeting mess with a perpetual toothy smile illuminating his features. Even Mrs. Lee had told her the young man couldn't even sit and read a book for longer than a few minutes before he was up again and reorganizing the boutique's shelves, obviously to keep his hands and mind busy.

She fondly looked at him for a few minutes, watching him cooing at the puppies and receiving little licks on his chin as he laughed and tried to escape the wet tongues attacking him. The front door's bell tinkled, and a young man slowly entered the shop. She threw one last look to her best friend before walking toward the dark-haired boy who was glancing around with his round eyes wild open.

" _Can I help you, sir ?_ " she asked, smiling politely at him.

" _I'd like to adopt a cat, I think._ "

" _Great ! Do you have preferences ? Any breed you have in mind ? Would you rather adopt a kitty or is an adult fine too ?_ "

When the boy shrugged while shaking his head, she nodded and invited him to follow her. She led him to the area where she kept the felines and told him to take his time looking at them and to call her if he had any questions, before she left him alone.  
He looked kind of shy and she didn't want him to feel pressured by her eyes observing his every move.

Around ten minutes later, as she stood behind the front counter, watching Jongin on his knees, playing with one of the puppies next to her, she looked up when the future cat's owner made his way back to the door. He bowed politely and told her he saw a little kitty missing an ear that he liked very much, and he would certainly be back in a week to adopt him.

She was about to answer when Jongin suddenly yelped. She looked down when her best friend tried to hastily stand up, only to hit his head on the desk's edge and let a shriek out, falling back on his knees and clutching at his skull. She rapidly glanced at the client and nodded, apologizing and assuring him she would reserve the cat for him until he came back. She made sure the man had left before turning to look at her best friend.

" _What on earth just happened ?_ " she laughed, crouching next to the tanned man.

" _It's not funny ! Stop laughing ! Ouch !_ " he retorted, still rubbing the top of his head.

" _What a baby... Come here, let me see your booboo !_ "

She kept teasing him about his super-duper lethal injury he would never ever be able to recover from, enjoying the pout distorting his lips. She pretended she didn't see him closely holding his right wrist and smoothing the skin around his countdown clock with the pad of his thumb, wincing as he did so. The quick glance she managed to throw without him noticing comforted her, though. The numbers were still there, glowing.

**  
05d07h46m12s**

  
Everything was okay. Just a few more days and Jongin would finally meet the person he was destined to be with. She slightly smiled. His impatience was definitely rubbing on her.

Or maybe it was just really tiring to have a nervous wreck possessing her usually calm best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin has been on edge all day long. He didn't get much sleep last night, spending a long time staring at his clock where the days part was finally filled with zeros and only hours, minutes and seconds were separating him from meeting his soulmate.

He knows he just has to let the time pass by and things would happen naturally. So he tries his best not to glance at his wrist too often. He already knows when. He just has to discover where, how and who.

His father calls him around 4pm. And Jongin tries to keep his teary eyes in control when he hears his dad apologizing for not having been as present for him as he should have. A single tear rolls on his cheekbone when his father ends the conversation with a shaking " _I'm so happy for you, son._ ".  
With the promise of meeting very soon, joined by his soulmate, Jongin finally hangs up and puts his phone down.

As he closes the bookstore later, he feels Mrs. Lee's hand lightly pat his head and fix his jacket, brushing invisible pecks of dust and making sure his hair looks okay. He laughs at her motherly actions and assures he will give her a call later to tell her how things went.

" _Don't bother with me tonight, Nini. I'm sure that dear lover of yours will keep you busy,_ " she chuckles, sending him a wink that makes him blush.

 

As he walks in the crowded avenue toward the subway station, he lazily lets his eyes slide on all the faces surrounding him, wondering what his soulmate looks like. He doesn't really care, if he has to be honest, but he keeps combining different features in his head, just for fun. Everything to keep his mind from getting uncontrollably nervous.

He is suddenly stopped by a couple of foreigners asking him in broken Korean to take a picture of them while they're happily holding colorful ice cream cones. He agrees, smiling, and makes sure to take several photos in a row, just to be sure at least one will be good. He knows blurry pictures are frustrating.

As he resumes walking, he tries to resist the urge to look at what time it is. He still wants to keep at least a tiny bit of suspense, as silly as it sounds, so he made sure earlier to take off his watch and to cover his countdown clock with his denim jacket's long sleeve.

A few minutes later, he feels his phone vibrating in the back pocket of his jeans. When he opens the text messages application, he finds a cute selca displaying Eunji and Sehun hugging the two puppies he played with the week before. The four of them are clamped against each other, trying to fit in the tight space the screen of the girl's phone allows. The smiles on his friends’ faces are warm and he finds himself grinning too when he reads the little message following the picture.

" _Good luck Jonginnie <3_ "

He then takes a few seconds to reply, thanking them and reminding Eunji to set aside the smaller puppy for himself before pocketing back his phone quickly, forcing his eyes to not look at the clock on the screen. He can feel his nerves acting up, more and more each step he takes, his fingers fidgeting and teeth biting his lower lip. He knows it could happen at any moment now, so he tries to take a deep breath and calm down, shaking his hands to ease the tension in his shoulders.

A little girl laughing has his head turning to look at the opposite sidewalk and he is momentarily distracted as he tries to locate her in the crowd. But before he manages to find her, he suddenly feels it.

His heart abruptly tightens in his chest and after missing a beat, its pace starts increasing fiercely. His right wrist tingles and buzzes for a second before he feels an electrifying burn run through his skin, right underneath his countdown clock.  
The pain makes him instinctively halt his steps and close his eyes, but he somehow forces them open again, frantically looking around him.

That's when he sees _him_.

Right there.

Finally.

The boy is bent forward, his eyes wild open and looks like he's about to faint, inhaling rapidly.  
Jongin sees his shaking hand remove a vaguely familiar looking leather bracelet wrapped around his wrist, revealing a furiously blinking clock. He knows his own wrist is glowing too, underneath his sleeve. He doesn't even have to check. His heartbeat is still fastening but all his attention is focused on the young man standing in front of him. He takes a few wobbly steps to get nearer as the boy seems to panic while he stares at his wrist. And this is when his heart instantly goes back to a normal pace and the burning feeling in is wrist disappear as quickly as it came.

He inhales slowly, letting his lungs be filled with the warm air of the ending afternoon.  
The man in front of him carefully looks up at his face, his eyes squinting for a few seconds, and Jongin takes this time to properly study his features.

His dark hair might have been neatly done, before the wind messed it up, but its dark shade contrasts perfectly with the pale tone of the boy's skin.  
His big round eyes have Jongin losing himself in the deep and dark orbs staring back.  
His straight nose leads Jongin's eyes right toward plump and soft looking rosy lips that make him smile unconsciously.  
The boys shifts lightly and Jongin notices it.

Dot dot dot dot dot.

And all of a sudden, everything clicks in his head.

Jongin has always heard people around him say that he was oblivious and dense. He liked to counter saying he was just keeping track with what was worth piquing his interest.  
But right at this second, he cannot deny anymore that people might've actually been right all along.

In a matter of seconds, his mind is filled with images in bright colors, memories he didn't even know he had.

A cute and surprised boy in a park, on a warm Saturday morning.

A dark-haired teenager smiling in the hallways of his middle school.

A young man with round eyes entering the café next to the bookstore.

A sad-looking man sitting in the same café a few months later.

The back of a male in front of his dad's office building.

His wrist had tingled all those times.

And...

And a voice. In Eunji's pet store.

Jongin blinks once. He is suddenly afraid. But he needs to be sure. He needs to hear it. He needs to know. So he speaks.

" _It's you, isn't it ?_ "

He looks at the male who subtly shivers and exhales slowly, blinking at him. He fears for a second that the other won't understand what he means.

But then, the boy nods.

And Jongin can't fight the blinding grin that comes adorning his cheeks.

But he still needs the last confirmation. He needs to hear the man's voice.

" _I'm Jongin._ " He says calmly, hoping with all his heart the boy will finally speak.

Instead, the dark-haired male blinks again, as he endlessly stares at Jongin. And the only thing the taller boy's mind can register in front of those big eyes is " _cute_ ".

So Jongin waits patiently. Because the man in front of him looks confused. But not at all, at the same time.

And finally, he inhales and opens his inviting lips.

" _Kyungsoo..._ "

Jongin thinks he feels the whole world collapse around him during the next second.  
Nothing exists anymore.  
Except the perfect man standing in front of him.  
He feels warm, then cold, then warm again. His hands are shaking, and it seems like his heart gave up functioning.  
Everything is just too much and he feels like he is dying and brought back to life only by the intensity of the other man's dark eyes.  
He wants to say so many things but he's afraid he will start crying or choke if he tries to let out a single word. He can already feel tears filling up his eyes.

So instead of talking, he does the second – and safest – thing his body craves for.

He extends his arms around the boy's – Kyungsoo's – shoulders and crashes his shorter body against his own, holding him tight, tight, tight.

He inhales slowly, losing himself in the comforting scent of his soulmate.

His soulmate.

The words echo in his mind and help him calm down as he feels Kyungsoo lightly rubbing his nose against his collarbone.

He takes a few more seconds to collect himself, relishing in the way their hearts beat in perfect synchronization, before letting out the words he wants to say since his eyes landed on the young man a few minutes – or is it hours ? – before.

" _It's been a very, very long year, waiting for you._ "

He knows Kyungsoo can't fully understand what those words are implying. He isn't even sure he himself totally gets the whole situation.

It hasn't been a long year.

It has been a long life, waiting for him.

It was Kyungsoo, from the beginning. It has always been Kyungsoo.

And as the shorter man's lips smile against his neck, he can feel two warm arms gently wrap themselves around his waist.

And everything finally falls into place.

There is no more hesitation, no more question. No more sadness and no more loneliness.

He never thought someone's heart could be big enough to hold so much love for only one person. He never imagined it could be possible to feel so peaceful. So certain. So _complete_. 

But he does.

Between those arms, pressed against that warm body, in the man's tight embrace.

That's where he belongs. Where he has always belonged.

And he will never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is !!
> 
> Did you guys like it ? I hope you did !!


End file.
